Say It
by KawaiiRayne
Summary: Hermione wanted to have an unassuming life just running her antique store after the war, and that's what she did. At least until, Theo Nott entered her store and took her life by storm.
1. Chapter One- Everything At Once

**Title:** Say it

 **Pairing:** Hermione/Theo

 **Word Count:** 1158

 **A/N:** I'm starting a new story! This originally started as an entry fort the Dueling Club competition. I was given a prompt of Antique store, and told I have to keep it under 500 words. Next thing I know, I've written double what I was supposed to and the story just kept flowing from me. The title is from the song Say It by Flume ft Tove Lo, as I was listening to it while writing this and could just see where the story was going to go. I may eventually put together a playlist of the songs I listen to and use as inspiration for this. I appreciate reviews and would love constructive criticism. I don't have a beta for this right now but I am looking for one so please bear with my spelling and grammar issues, I try my best.

 **Chapter One- Everything At Once**

At the end of the war three years ago, Hermione wanted a low profile existence. After the reconstruction of Hogwarts she was offered an abundance of job offers all the way from working in the Department Of International Magical Cooperation to being an Unspeakable. Hermione though had lost faith in the ministry over the years and didn't want to deal with the politics of the time. Professor Mcgonagall had offered for them all to come back for their 7th year, but she couldn't face going back where so many had died. Instead she sat her NEWTS at the ministry.

She stayed with Harry at Grimmauld Place while debating her options. It wasn't until one day in Diagon Ally visiting George at the shop she saw what she wanted. Across the street was a small unassuming shop front with no signs, or clue to what the building was. Approaching George to inquire about it, she learned it had been an old antique store but the shop owner never came back to claim it after the war and so the ministry had control of it. That settled it. Hermione wanted that shop.

Within a year of gaining control of it, she had built up an impressive array of items. Things from old family heirlooms of different prominent families, others that Bill donated from his time as a curse breaker. Her store shifting in shades of grey on certain items. While nothing was illegal, some items should have been. Her clientele shifted from young men wanting old (but treasured none-the-less) rings to propose to their loved one, to shiftier characters of questionable morals.

Hermione was focused at sorting through some boxes of potential merchandise she had bought at an auction when the bell above the door rang. Sighing and wiping her hands on her pants she walked to the front counter and saw a face she hadn't seen in a good couple years. Theo Nott. Except he looked much better now than he did then. No longer lanky and slightly anemic looking, he had filled out in the shoulders and chest and well _everywhere,_ Hermione noticed looking him up and down. When she reached back to his face he was just staring at her, unwilling to break the awkward tension.

Steeling herself she greeted him hesitantly, "Hello Theo." He seemed broken out of his trance by her speaking to him. "Hello Gran- uh Hermione."

Hermione smiled a little awkwardly, "So what can I help you with today?"

He seemed to contemplate for a second then, then sighed and walked over to the counter, "It's a long shot, but I was told by an associate you have an odd array of different familial heirlooms built up. My father lost a lot of our stuff when he went through...stuff."

Hermione understood what he meant. His father probably gambled everything away and Theo wanted something he lost.

"Of course. I might have it, what specifically are you looking for?"

"It was a necklace, simple silver chain with a silver twisted tree but what would be the leaves were made of tiny amethyst crystals. Would have tons of charms placed on it."

Hermione knew exactly what he was looking for, she kept it in the back always unwilling to sell it because after researching it she found out its called the tree of life. Usually given to a loved one for protection, but the charms on it had dangerous consequences if someone were to threaten the life of the one wearing it. Anywhere from blood boiling the attacker until they exploded, to being forced to strangle one's self. Hesitant to give something like that to him, she had to ask, "May I ask why you're wanting this piece specifically back?"

He looked down for a second, took a deep breath and looked back up, "It was my mothers. It was the last thing I had of her and I forgot it at home one year and well... Father found it."

She nodded, "I'll be right back." Hermione headed to the back room jewelry safe she had, and unlocked the multiple wards on it to get the necklace out. She wrapped it a cloth and brought it back to the front and laid it out in front of it. "Is this it?" He nodded and Hermione could see the sadness in this man. For a Slytherin he sure was an open book at this moment in time. She couldn't put her finger on it but something about the man intrigued her, made her want to know more about the mysterious man. A soft voice broke her out of her thoughts "Thank you. It means a lot.", and she blushed realizing he caught her staring at him if the slight smirk on his face was any indicator.

"How much do I owe you for this?" He asked her while digging into the pockets of the pants he was wearing to grab his coin purse.

"Nothing. It was originally yours." She replied resolutely.

He paused a second, "Are you sure? I really don't mind paying you for it. I know you must have paid an arm and a leg for this piece."

She waved off his protests with her hand and laughed, "It's really okay. I didn't pay a dime for it. Someone owed me and they paid up with this."

"If you won't let me pay for this, then uh-", he broke off unsure of himself, taking a deep breath, "Let me take you to dinner. Friday night. You've been a great help having this and I want to repay you. You didn't have to tell me you had it. Obviously you didn't have it for sell so I reckon you know exactly what this piece is and how powerful it is if you had kept it and wore it."

Hermione was startled. Here was Theo Nott asking her out. Sure he was an attractive man with his dark windswept hair and blue eyes, but was she ready to go down the rabbit hole this could lead to? Mentally shaking herself, _don't be foolish. He just wants to thank you. It's not even a date._ Hermione smiled slightly, "Okay, Friday. You can owl me the time and place."

Theo grabbed the necklace and cloth to rewrap it, "I look forward to Friday." With one last smirk in her direction her walked out of the store.

 _What was I thinking? Agreeing to go out with Theo!_ Hermione just closed her eyes and sighed for what felt like the millionth time today. There was no way she would be able to concentrate on work today. She grabbed her purse and locked up the door to the shop and apparated back to Grimmauld place.


	2. Chapter Two

**Word Count: 2465**

 **Warning: Sexually explicit behavior.**

 **Disclaimer: No sadly harry potter is not nor will ever be mine.**

 **A/N: I was not expecting the amount of attention this story brought. It's encourage me to go ahead and write me and I hope you guys are pleased with this! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. This is sort of a filler chapter with sadly no Theo in but the neck chapter gets all the juicy bits!**

Chapter Two

Hermione landed outside Grimmauld place with a grimace. She hated traveling by apperation but it was the simplest form of traveling. She opened up the front door to the entrance hall of the home she shared with Harry, and Ron and walked in to the kitchen. Although only four in the afternoon she began rummaging around in the kitchen for a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Hermione?" A voice behind her called into the kitchen just as she found the bottle in a lower cabinet. She didn't say a word to Harry as she took a seat at the table and set the bottle down and popping to top off. "Come on, tell me what's up. Your home early and day drinking," Harry said as he took a seat across from her.

She sighed and quietly responded, "I was asked to dinner today." She dreaded having to tell him and Ron she agreed to a dinner with Theo Nott, A former Slytherin and Death Eater.

"Well that's great! You've been needing to get out since you know...everything with Ron ended."

Ah yes, the disaster that was her short lived romance with the boy. The boy who was a dead fish in the sheets and only lived to fight with her. It made living with him now as he paraded a show of women through the house each night difficult to say at least. Never the same girl, as I think they all realize all he wants is them on top and to do all the work. Hermione snorted thinking about it, and Harry just rolled his eyes probably guessing what she's thinking.

"Well see Harry it's not the dinner that is the problem. It's who I agreed to go to dinner with." Harry seemed a little confused not following what she meant and Hermione just took a sip of the whiskey and relished the burn down her throat.

"Well it can't be that bad. It's obviously not like it could be Malfoy. He's all smitten with Luna now. Now be a big girl and tell me who it is."

"I agreed to go to dinner with Theo Nott."

 **BANG**!

They both whipped their heads to the kitchen entrance seeing Ron standing there having dropped a package. He look at Hermione like she had grown two heads and was steadily turning red in the face. "You did WHAT? HOW COULD YOU? HE'S A BLOODY DEATH EATER 'MIONE."

"Oh hush Ronald. We all know his father was a bastard that forced him. You were there at his trial!"

"How could you do this to me 'Mione? I thought we'd fix things..."

At that comment Hermione finally lost it. All the built up anger coming pouring out of her dangerously quite, "You thought what exactly? You've been parading your slags through here for months and thought I'd what? Wait till you're done? Fuck that Ronald. We are not compatible. Get over yourself." With that she stormed out of there and to her room.

She slammed her door shut and warded it tight up to keep the boys out, and stripped out of her clothes from work that day leaving her in a set of lacy dark purple bra and knickers. Collapsing back on her bed, she stretched out over her soft black comforter and thought back over the day.

She hadn't thought Theo could ever look that good. In school he was always very lankly and lacked any muscle, but now Hermione found herself thinking he looked damn good. He had filled out much like a swimmers build. Without consciously thinking about it her hands began to drift down her body to her knickers and imaging wrapping herself around his waist as he plowed into her. She had a feeling he would be quite dominating in the bed. Probably pull her hair and whisper naughty things in her ear bringing her to a climax over and over. The thought of shagging him had Hermione's breath speeding up along with her finger over the bundle of nerves she was playing with until the rush of climax over took her.

 _"Bloody hell, I need to get laid,"_ was her last thoughts before drifting off to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, Hermione groaned remembering the fight with Ron the previous evening. Then blushed remembering what she did to herself afterwards to the thought of Theo. Today was Friday, and she decided she just couldn't be bothered to go open the shop today. Instead she might get Ginny and Luna together to help her get ready. Getting out of bed, and throwing on some shorts and an old t-shirt of Harry's she unwarded her room to head to the kitchen for some coffee.

Walking down to the kitchen she heard voices already down there. Hermione hoped to god Ron was not there as she had no desire to see him. Breathing out in relief seeing just Harry and Ginny in the kitchen, she plopped down on to one of the chairs. "Coffee?" Harry offered her as he got up to refill his cup. "Oh yes please," Hermione replied.

"So a little birdy told me you have a date tonight and a tall, ruggedly handsome, Slytherin today," Ginny says smirking wickedly at her.

"It's so not a date. Just dinner to thank me for helping him find an item his father gambled away. But since you are here, would you mind getting Luna and helping me get ready tonight? I haven't been out in, well, a long time."

"Of course! You know we would love to help," Ginny jumped up and ran to the study to get parchment to send off a note to Luna.

As Harry brought over her coffee, he also handed her a note, "This came for you last night after you went to your room."

Inspecting the front of it, she found her name written in an elegant sprawling script. Gingerly, she opened the parchment to a letter written in the same beautiful handwriting.

 _Dear Ms Granger,_

 _I have made dinner reservations for The Golden Lily at 7 o'clock. I will meet you in the apparition entrance promptly. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow night._

 _Yours sincerely, Theodore Nott Jr_

Oh dear. The Golden Lily was a very exclusive restaurant in Diagon Alley. Very few can get reservations on such a short notice. Looking up Harry looked at her expectantly.

"He's taking me to The Golden Lily."

Even Harry looked surprised. "Well that's very generous for just a thank you dinner don't you think?"

"No, no it's okay. I need to go find Ginny and also write him back a confirmation."

Hermione drank the last of her coffee and head out the kitchen and up to the first floor study she believed Ginny to be in. Sure enough Ginny had just sent Harry's owl Serphero out with a note for Luna.

"Oh Ginny he's taking me to The Golden Lily! I have no idea what to wear or do to my hair!" The freak-out building in Hermione that she was hiding from Harry came bubbling out to Ginny. Ginny walked over and began rubbing circles in the older girls back, "It'll be fine Hermione. Luna will have your hair and makeup perfect and I think I already know exactly what dress you'll be wearing. Now go send him a confirmation note, shower, and then Luna should be here by then. You know she wouldn't miss out on this, even if she has to leave Draco's bed," she told her with a smirk at the last comment. Hermione couldn't stop the snort that made it's way out of her mouth. It was quite shocking that Luna and Draco were together, but spending two minutes in their company you can tell Draco is completely smitten with the young ethereal blonde beauty Luna was.

Knowing Ginny was right, Hermione grabbed a untouched piece of parchment and began writing back her letter.

 _Dear Mr Nott,_

 _I believe that the restaurant and time are acceptable._

 _I too, look forward to seeing you tonight._

 _Sincerely, Hermione Granger_

With that, Hermione tied the note to her owl Cairo, "Here you go boy, take this to Theo Nott please." The owl hooted softly and took out through the open window.

"Okay I'm heading up to my room to shower. Just let yourself and Luna in when she gets here. "

"It's noon now, so try and be out of the bath by two o'clock for a light lunch and then we'll be getting you ready."

With a nod, she headed out and up to the next level that had her bedroom and ensuite bathroom. She ran her bath and added her favorite sent oils, caramel and light vanilla, to the bath. While the water ran she stripped out of her clothes and grabbed the book she was currently reading then settled into the bath to soak for a while.

She made it through a good couple of chapters before deciding it was time to wash up. She dunked her head under the water to wet it and came back up wiping the water out of her eyes. Hermione had long ago discovered muggle hair products worked best on her hair, while potions seemed to make it straight and non-frizzy but left it greasy. Working the shampoo through her curls and massaging her scalp to get the tension and nervousness to hopefully leave her body. Sighing knowing it wasn't going to work, she finished up her bath rather quickly after that.

Stepping out of the bath she grabbed the fluffy towel to try off and wrapped it around herself, walking back to her room. Ginny and Luna had already set up in her room with underwear, a dress, and heels on the bed and Luna's makeup and hair products at her Vanity. They were eating finger sandwiches and sipping on red wine. Hermione grabbed a sandwich and sat with the girls for a moment before Luna broke the silence, " So Theo huh? I suppose I could see that. He's never had a problem with the wrackspurts that one." Hermione just laughed at Luna's choice of words and finished her sandwich.

"Okay so I found the perfect dress for you to wear and Luna's already come up with the idea for your hair and makeup," Ginny stated, getting up and leading Hermione to sit at Luna's makeshift station and left her with a glass of wine.

Luna soon began her magic of taming her wild hair using a muggle mousse that helped tame the frizziness of her curls. Relaxing she just left Luna to her work.

Soon though Luna had Hermione's hair dried and began applying a light layer of foundation and her skin and used magic to apply makeup with a precision Hermione wished she had. It was a tad uncomfortable to feel the foreign products on her skin but she trusted Luna to not make her look like a trollop. Sitting there she couldn't help but let her mind wander to Theo and the thoughts she had last night. Just thinking of the way it could feel with him between her thighs had her flushing red and shifting her thighs to keep it away.

"There we go, All done. The nargles seemed to have invested themselves in you today," Luna exclaimed breaking Hermione's train of thoughts. Blushing Hermione just ignored the comment and walked over to Ginny sitting on the bed grinning. She held up a pretty black and nude lace dress, "This will be perfect for tonight." Hermione was unsure as the dress look quite short and tight. She picked up the dark green lace strapless bra Ginny laid out, and raised one eyebrow looking at the witch. Ginny just smirked and motioned for her to put it on. Sighing in defeat, she put on the bra and grabbed the knickers in the same matching green lace. She sighed in exasperation at the girl realizing the knickers were a thong. What Ginny hoped was an innocent look, "What? The dress is a little tight! You don't what panty lines!" Shaking her head, she put them on. Next stepping into the dress she pulled it up and had Ginny zip the back up. The shoes were a monstrosity of 4 inches tall and stilettoes of the same nude and black lace. Stepping into them she notice immediately that at least there was a cushioning charm on them. Standing up she pulled the bottom of the dres down a little bit and walked to her mirror and gasped at the girl who stared back at her.

Her hair fell in soft big curls down her back, her eyes had a subtle brown smoky eye, and light almost skin tone matching lipstick. She grudgingly admitted the dress was amazing. It fell off the shoulders with long sleeves that flitted down to her wrists. The fabric hugged her curves in a light way that didn't squeeze them but gently caressed it and fell to about mid-thigh. The heels accentuated her long legs.

She hugged both girls and thanked them profusely for helping. Both just promising updates tomorrow on how things went.

Casting a tempus charm she saw it was 6:30 already. Taking a deep breath and swallowing the last of her wine for some liquid courage, she made her way downstairs. Stepping into the living room she found Harry, Ron, the twins, Bill, and Charlie sitting around playing poker. No one had noticed her enter yet so she coughed behind her hand and everyone snapped to look at her. It was strange being the center of attention between so many males. The tension broke when Charlie whistled at the girl, "Holy hell 'Mione you look good. Curse the bloke lucky enough to get between your sheets tonight."

Laughing at the comment and the redness of Ron's face, "Oh hush you. None of that tonight. I'm heading off, you boys have a fun night be safe." She kissed all of their cheeks except Ron's, and walked outside to the apparition point. Taking one last deep breath she apparated to The Golden Lily.


	3. Chapter Three- Closer

**Word Count** :2594

 **Warnings** : extremely sexually explicit. With rough themes. Do not read if not into or old enough.

 **A/N** : I am so sorry this took me so long. I have a lot going on in my personal life. I'm not going back to college this fall due to the fact I lost my financial aid. So I've been going through so emotional upheavals. This is also my first time writing any smut so I would love feedback please. The theme song for this chapter is Closer by Nine-Inch-Nails or the cover version by In This Moment. Whichever you like more haha! I still do not have a beta so please bear with me as I write. I try and find all my mistakes but sometimes I do not.

 **Closer**

The Golden Lily had a private entrance for apparation that Hermione landed in. She steadied herself in her heels and took a deep breath trying to calm the nerves settling in her stomach. Since Theo said he'd meet here in this entrance and not inside, she stood off to the side and waited. It could only be a few seconds when another pop sounded and she turned to see Theo arrive. She couldn't stop herself from looking him up and down in his finely tailored black pants, and matching black dress shirt. He was fiddling with a cuff link on the left wrist not noticing she was already there. Hermione tried calming herself internally, but it wasn't working well. The knot in her stomach seemed to increase in size. He finally looked up and noticed her standing there looking at him. She really hoped she was not imagining his eyes looking her up and down. Neither said anything for a moment and she flushed under his gaze.

He finally decided to take control of the situation and walked up to her offering her his arm to escort her in. He murmured softly, "You look beautiful tonight." Hermione was thankful for the makeup Luna applied because she was sure she would be the shade of a tomato underneath it as she replied a shaky, "thank you."

He led her to the hostess stand where a girl probably in her 20's was standing. The girl smiled brightly, and seemed to lean forwards a little over her desk. "Hello Sir, do you have a reservation?" The girl asked. Hermione rolled her eyes at the woman and waited to be led to their table when Theo gave his last name. The girl continued to chat with Theo all the way to the table they had next to a window viewing the night sky. Theo thanked the girl and started to pull out Hermione's chair for her. The girl was still standing there looking at Theo and Hermione finally snapped, "Yes, we're good." The girl huffed as if just now noticing her presence and turned and left.

Hermione looked back to Theo and he was just smirking at her, and she rolled her eyes. She thought it was a trick of the light seeing his eyes darken at that movement. Hermione took her seat and Theo walked around to take his. They both sat just staring at each other for an indefinite amount of time before Theo spoke up, "I wasn't honestly sure you'd accept when I asked you to dinner." He seemed a little shy and insecure in himself at that moment. Deciding to be honest with the man Hermione replied, "Honestly I wasn't sure I was going to accept either until it just tumbled out." She looked slightly embarrassed by the admission, but Theo just chuckled lightly. "It's alright. It was quite random on my part."

A new waitress interrupted them at this moment asking for their drink orders. Theo looked to Hermione to order first. Flustered she thought quickly, "A glass of your Cabernet Sauvignon, please." Theo just nodded his head to tell the waitress he'll take the same.

"I'll be right back with that and to take your food order." The waitress told them both.

Hermione just chuckled when she left, and Theo tilted his head and questioned why she was laughing. "Well it's just she's way more professional than the first girl." Laughing with her Theo agreed.

They both took a minute to look over the menu, and Hermione was stuck between wanting a sirloin steak or the seafood salad. At that moment, the women came back with a bottle of dark red wine, and two glasses. She poured both and left the wine on the table before asking for their orders. Theo went first ordering the lobster with a side of rice and broccoli. The women turned to Hermione and she hesitated slightly before answering, "I'll try your seafood salad, please." The waitress left, and Hermione took a nervous gulp of her wine.

"This is all a little awkward." Hermione said looking at Theo.

"What do you mean?" He questioned taking a sip of his own wine.

"Well, I haven't really been to dinner like this before."

"Then it's a good thing you have me to teach you the ropes then isn't it? Let's just talk. No pressure or anything." Theo has a playful look in his eye that Hermione almost missed. She smiled slightly at him and took another drink of her wine.

"So tell me Theo what is it you decided to do after everything was over?"

"I'm a private contractor for the Ministry. I have certain _clearances_ the ministry doesn't allow the normal employee." He took a long gulp of the wine, then tilted his head to her, "So how does the war hero extraordinaire end up owning an antique shop full of priceless and dangerous items?"

"Honestly? I'm not a fan of the ministry. I wanted a quiet life that allowed me some flexibility in my personal life. I saw the window front one day when visiting Weasley Wizardry Weezes and immediately fell in love. The owner never came back after the war. So, I organized and re-inventoried everything and- oh damn sorry I don't mean to ramble so much." Hermione blushed and took a sip of her wine.

"No, no it's alright. You're passionate about it. It's rare to find someone with such fire and intensity about their work." Theo stared Hermione in the eyes, but she just couldn't handle the intense look he was throwing her way. Looking away and her lips and mouth suddenly feeling dry she licked the bottom and top, and her eyes slightly glazed over. Hermione was warring with her inner self over the feelings stirring low in her stomach for the man seated across from her.

The waitress suddenly reappeared with their food and set each plate in front of them, "Is there anything else I can get you?" Just as Hermione was about to shake her head no, Theo interrupted asking for more wine for the both of them. That was when Hermione noticed she had drank almost her entire glass without realizing.

Hermione looked down at her food, which came in a decent size bowl piled high with shrimp, muscles, and lobster bits. Taking the first bite, she couldn't help but moan slightly over how delicious the food was. Theo laughed softly, "Good food?" She just blushed and nodded.

It was silent as the two ate. Not hardly an awkward silence, but a nice thoughtful silence that allowed the two to gather their thoughts and opinions as they ate and drank.

Hermione couldn't help but feel a connect with the wizard who she never had a chance to know as a child. She _wanted_ to know more about him. She knew she was acting strange with him, but it's easier for her to act brash and confident with her close friends. Theo was a new person to her.

She took the last bite of her seafood salad, and sighed contently. She was pleasantly buzzing from the wine she had consumed and the food was delicious, as was the company. She blushed lightly at that thought and didn't notice Theo's eyes grow darker by the second with every contentment sigh and moan she made while eating. With both of them done eating he ask her," Would you like to try desert?"

Hermione shook her head, "Oh not, I couldn't. I'm way to full." With an unspoken thought in her head _, "but you could probably fill me up more."_ She was slightly red the last couple minutes Theo paid the bill and then offered her his hand to walk out.

When they approached the apparition entrance, she bit the bullet and quietly asked him, "Would you want to come home with me?" she was looking up at his face from under her heavy lashes, biting her lip. It was the first time she noticed the look in his eyes darker and the set of his jaw clenching. He said nothing but nodded. Hermione didn't notice she was holding her breath into she released at his answer. She grabbed his arm to apparate them to her home.

They landed in her bedroom. She didn't want to deal with the awkwardness of running into any of the houses other occupants. Harry would have felt her come through the wards with Theo though. She set about setting silent charms on the room and locking ones on the door. She could feel Theo looking at her back, and taking a deep breath she set her wand down. Before she could turn around, Theo had come up behind her.

She could feel this chest against her back. He lightly trailed his fingers down her sides and gripping her hips. He was breathing on the side of her neck and then began laying feather light kisses on the side before stopping at the juncture of her neck and shoulder and biting down lightly and suckling. Hermione moaned softly at Theo's ministrations on her body. He brought one hand up from her hip and lightly ran his hand over the swell of her breast, before grabbing ahold. Her eye's fluttered close and she leaned into his touch. He slowly turned her around to face him. Hermione was trembling in Theo's arms as she looked up at him. Theo softly murmured asking, "Is this what you want to do?" Hermione did not trust her voice and just nodded. He swallowed hard and began pushing her dress down her body. His eyes widened a tad and then just smirked at the slytherin green underwear set she was wearing. Hermione stepped out of the dress and Theo's eyes traveled along the flush spreading down her neck over the swell of her breasts. Taking a deep breath she began to unbutton his shirt and push it off his shoulders. Her eyes roam his chest and lightly dragging her fingers down the panes of his stomach. As she reaches his belt and rests her hand there, Theo takes a gulp of air and looks down at her with black eyes.

Hermione wanted to be bold. She sinks to her knees in front of him and undoes his pants. Pulling out his already hard appendage Hermione's eyes glazed over and she licked her lips. Leaning forwards slightly she began to lightly lick the tip and down the side. Theo's breath was coming out heavily and fast. Hermione loved having control like this. One last lick from the base back to the top she opened her mouth and took him down lowly. It didn't take long for Theo to put his hand in her wild mass of curls and began directing her mouth over his dick. As much as Hermione loved being in control, she loved being controlled more. She relaxed her throat and prepared herself mentally to take him all the way down. The groan that came out of Theo was well worth the uncomfortable feeling. He took this as a cue to pick up the pace, saliva was dripping out of her mouth as he began fucking her face. Hermione hollowed out her cheeks and was received with a groan, "Fuck, Hermione. I'm gonna cum." Theo let go of her hair and seemed to expect her to pull up, but she just kept going until she felt the hot spurts of his orgasm in her mouth. There was too much for her to swallow fast enough and some leaked out the corner of her mouth. Looking up at theo from under her eyelashes, she stared him in the eyes as she wiped the cum off her mouth and licked it off her fingers.

"God Damn girl I never expected you to, to.. be so filthy." Theo seemed to grasp his boundaries again and quickly lifted the small girl up and put her on the bed. "Lay down." Theo commanded of her. There was no way Hermione was going to argue with that voice. Doing as he said she maneuvered her self to lay with her head and shoulders propped on pillows. Theo stepped out of his pants and crawled onto her bed with her. He gripped her ankles suddenly and spread them wide and murmured something she couldn't her. Suddenly her ankles couldn't move. _Fuck he trapped my legs,_ was all she could think at that moment. Theo slowly kissed from her ankles up to her thighs. He ghosted over her skin until he reached the apex of her thighs. Hermione was squirming from the feeling of his hot breath over the most sensitive part of her body. She felt his hands grip her hips and he looked up at her, "Don't move until I tell you, you can." She just nodded feeling overwhelmed. This was everything Hermione had been looking for but never thought she'd find. He kissed the top of her skin where it met her thong. He was suckling hard and she knew that it was bruise. "Oh dear, I want you to have every reminder of this night," Theo whispered. He began leaving hot open mouthed kisses over her thong. He hadn't even properly started and Hermione was already falling apart. She felt his finger move her thong aside and suddenly the kisses were directly over her spread open lips. She began whimpering and gripping the sheets. His tongue slowly started circling her clit but never actually touching it and it was driving her up the wall. "Please Theo. Please," she whispered among her little moans. He answered her by slowly running his tongue from the bottom of her lips all the way to the top where her clit was located. It didn't take long with Theo's ministrations to bring her over the edge. With a final yell of Theo's name she came. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head but Theo was not done with her.

She could feel every inch of his body moving up hers. Suddenly her ankles were released and he was wrapping them around his waist and plunging into her. She could feel every delicious inch of him sliding into her. Theo hissing in pleasure mumbling about how wonderfully tight she was as he bottomed out in her. It was a rough, needy speed. Constantly slamming over and over into and using one hand to rub her clit and the other gripping her hair. All he kept hearing from her was the repeated begging of him to go harder, faster, and rougher. Theo took this as a cue to remove his finger from her nub and placing the finger on Hermione's lip. She seemed to get the point to lick him clean as she suckled his finger slowly and he bottomed out in her again. Her removed his finger from her mouth and knew he'd be done for again. She kept begging for it to be rougher and he slowly wrapped his hand around her delicate neck and squeezing it slowly increasing the pressure. Hermione was a sobbing mess by the end cumming again around his dick plowing into her and bringing Theo to the edge and over it.

Releasing her neck, he fell over on his back next to her breathing hard. She turned on her side to face him unsure what to say. He looked over at her and could tell she was exhausted. Theo said nothing but kissed her forehead and pulled her into his side as the fell into blissful sleep.


	4. Chapter Four

**Title: Chapter Four**

 **Warning: Extremely sexually explicit.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter sadly.**

 **Word Count: 1718**

 **A/N: I'm so sorry I have not updated in so long. I recently moved states and had a lot personally going on keeping me from having any motivation to write. I want to thank those of you who have stuck with this story and read this chapter. I would love any suggestions you guys make in reviews as to anything you'd like to see happen. I listen to the songs** _ **Like That by Bea Miller**_ **and** _ **Good Together by Shy Martin**_ **for the most part. I hope you enjoy this!**

Chapter Four

Hermione stretched languidly as she woke up feeling more satisfied than she had in months. Turning on her side she looked and the face of the man responsible for the feeling. Theo was already awake and staring at her. A slight shiver ran through her body as his body ran over her form. Hermione couldn't believe she had passed out in her underwear with her heels still on her feet.

"Good morning," he told her in a slight husky, sleep laced voice.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Hermione couldn't shake the slight awkwardness of not knowing what to say to him after last night.

He chuckled in response, "I did. I had a beautiful women next to me the whole night," He said teasingly with his hand dragging along her hip and side.

She sighed contently at the feeling, and he took it as permission to move his hand to her back where her green lacey bra was still hooked. With a practiced slip, he had her bra undone and pulled it off of her. Her eyes fluttered close when his tongue made a connection with her nipple. He slowly closed his mouth around it and sucked lightly before biting down and pulling on it. He was rewarded with a loud moan. Theo chuckled, and pulled away to look up at her with a roguish smile that made her insides melt.

Hermione couldn't stop her over active mind from analyzing everything and the need to ask him where do they go from here?

"Theo…last night was wonderful, but where do we go from here?" She bit her lip nervously waiting on a response. She watched his eyes darken like they had last night and he just leaned forward capturing her lips with his own and griping her hip pulling their bodies flush against each other. It was instinctual feeling to Hermione to open her lips for him and grip his hair at the base of his head and kiss back just a fiercely as he did. His teeth lightly grabbed her bottom lip nibbling down before letting go and only pulling back slightly to look at her.

"When you bite you lip like that I can't help but want to ravish your mouth with my own. When you roll your eyes I just want to fuck the insolence out of you. I want to listen to your voice for hours, when you talk to passionately about your life and work. I want from you whatever you're willing to give me." Theo replied to her with a raw intensity in his voice that made the young woman soaked through the knickers she was still wearing.

Rolling on top of him and straddling his strong thighs, she leaned down to his ear whispering, "One day at a time then?" His hands went to her curvy waist and trailed his hands down her back to the swell of her ass gripping and kneading it between his strong hands. She reached between their bodies, gripping his cock and lined herself up with it. She rubbed the head between her lips getting it ready for her and without warning him, she dropped herself on it bottoming out with a loud groan from the both of them. She wasted no time, starting to bounce up and down as much as she could. Enjoying the feeling of his large cock inside of her.

Without warning his hand swiftly came down upon her left butt cheek leaving a stinging sensation that Hermione relished in if her loud moan was anything to go by. Theo couldn't help but feel he hit the jackpot with Hermione Granger. An intelligent woman he could talk to and challenge him that would let him be rough with her between the sheets and would love it. He brought his hand down again a little harder and felt her pussy grip him like no other while Hermione groaned his name even louder. Theo couldn't take it anymore. He needed to watch her ass jiggle as he hit it. Lifting her up off him, he laughed at her huff of annoyance, "One second princess. On your hands and knees. Now."

Hermione felt herself gush as his command and quickly made to comply with his order. Turning around she bent over with her back curved and knees spread. She could feel Theo run his hand down her back and grab the sides of her thong and pull it down to her knees. She jerked in surprise when she felt his face buried in her cunt. It felt like nothing she had ever had done to her while he feasted on her clit like it was his last meal ever. Hermione was clutching the sheets between her hand and swearing up and down. "Theo.. Theo..I'm so close." His face pulled away but he kept his thumb rubbing her clit. "Beg me princess. Beg me to let you cum."

Hermione pushed herself back on his hand, "Oh god, Theo please. Please let me cum. Please." She paused for a second before adding, "Please Sir." Theo groaned at that and Hermione knew she'd won him over with that when he buried his cock in her and told her, "Come on Hermione. Cum like a good girl." His hand smacking down on her ass accentuating his request and she let loose almost collapsing on to the bed as Theo fucked her hard into the mattress. Suddenly he had his hand around her neck and pulling her up flush against his body and one leg thrown over his other arm as he fucked her. She could see spots in her vision but loved it. It wasn't long in this position before he let go and came inside her while she spasmed. He let go of her throat and leg and kissed around her neck suckling at the spots his fingers left marks. She sagged against him exhausted. He maneuvered them back to lying side by side on the bed.

Hermione was breathless, "That was..wow." Theo chuckled, "Best shag you ever have?" He said jokingly. She could only nod in agreement. Theo grabbed his wand from the bedside table and cast a tempus charm and saw it was 9:36am. He swore quietly, "I'm sorry Hermione I have to go. I'm suppose to meet Draco and Blaise for breakfast at 10. I'll owl you tonight to make plans to see you again?" He asked her nervously, nothing like all the control he has just a few minutes ago.

Hermione nodded and smiled, "That's fine Theo. Have fun at breakfast and tell Draco I said Hello." She leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. He pulled away smiling at her and got out of the bed to start getting dressed. She rolled over onto her back and unabashedly watched him getting dressed enjoying the view of his naked back and butt.

He looked over at her as he buttoned up his shirt and groaned seeing her just laying their naked with her knickers around her knee's and her face still flushed and love bites covering her. "Oh princess I so do not want to leave." She giggled getting out of the bed herself and taking her knickers all the way off finally. "Oh I know. My fireplace in connected to the floo so just use it so you don't have to go traipsing through the house with who knows who here." He nodded and came over to her and kissed her forehead before leaving.

Smiling to herself, Hermione began getting dressed just throwing on a pair of shorts and an old cropped t shirt. She unwarded her room and started down the stairs hearing everyone from last night in the kitchen eating. Sitting around the table were the twins, Bill, Charlie, Harry, and Ron talking animatedly about some game.

"Hello all," Hermione greeted them as she walked to get coffee. Confused as to why no one responded she turned around with her coffee taking as sip and they were all staring at her slightly opened mouth except Harry who was smirking. "What?" She asked.

It was Bill the responded who was now also smirking, "Well hello there. Did you have a fun night? Because judging by all the marks on your neck, hips and thighs id say you did."

All the boys except Ron were now snickering. Slapping a hand to her forehead she realizes she forgot to glamour all the marks Theo left.

Ron finally thought to say something, "What the fuck? Is he a sadist or some shit?" He looked at her with disgust. Rolling her eyes, Hermione sat down next Harry and didn't bother responding to him.

"Why yes Bill, I had a fantastic night…and morning." She said wickedly. Charlie choked on his coffee and Harry openly laughed. "So did he just leave then? I felt both of you come through the wards last night but never felt him leave." Hermione nodded, "He had to floo out and meet Draco and Blaise for breakfast. Remus is opening the store today so I'll be home all day today. Might curl up and read for a little while." She shrugged getting up to put her coffee cup in the sink and walked out and up to her room.

Meanwhile, the boys waited for Hermione to be out of earshot before they began talking about the marks on her skin. Charlie groaned, "Fuck guys, if I'd known she was into it that rough I'd have tried a lot earlier."

Ron looked furious as his brothers words, "Fuck of Char, She's mind."

The twins laughed at their little brothers delusional thoughts, "Nah mate, looks like she Nott's lady now. You blew your chance."

Ron glared at all of them and got up roughly from the table with his chair flying backwards and stocked out the door.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "He apparently thought Hermione was going to sit around and wait on him to come back to her in the end."

All his brothers shook their heads and couldn't believe their little brother would be that thick.


	5. Chapter Five

**Warning** : tons of smut once again in this chapter

 **Disclaimer** : nope don't own these characters because if I did, trust me they would include more Theo!

 **Word Count** : 1829

 **A/N** : I am so sorry I keep ghosting out on this story. My motivation comes and goes. I do already have the next chapter planned and almost written so hopefully it won't go so long between updates. Like stated in the last authors note, I did move states. I have a new job that takes up most of my time working 40-50 hours a week. I just am thankful for those of you that stick with this story and continuously review. With out further ado, here Chapter five!

 **Chapter Five**

Hermione grabbed a book from her room that she was currently reading and went to the library to curl up on her favorite couch to read and relax. She was so immersed in the book on ancient rituals and practices that before she knew it, the sky had darkened outside the window. It wasn't until an owl pecking at the window got her attention that she noticed.

As she got up, Hermione caught herself hoping it was Theo. Opening the window she let the beautiful bird in and untied the letter from his leg.

Smiling as she opened it and saw Theo's elegant script,

 _Dear Lovely Hermione,_

 _I wish to tell you last night was a grand night for me. From enjoying your company at dinner, too the more physical aspects later that night and this morning._

 _Unfortunately, the Ministry has contacted me with a job they need help with, and I'm due to leave in the morning. I'm unsure of when I will be back in town. These missions can be done in hours or in weeks._

 _I just please ask for you to wait for me._

 _Yours, Theodore Nott_

Hermione could stop the frown on her face and the disappointment coursing through her. Theo had made her feel so alive last night. Now she has no idea when she'll see him again. Shaking her head she grabbed some parchment and a quill from the library desk and began writing her response.

 _Dear Theo,_

 _I'm glad you enjoyed our time together as much as I did. I'll be thinking of it the entire time you're gone. I'll wait for you. Even though I don't know the fine details of your job, I ask that you please be safe and return to me in one piece so I can continue getting to know all of you._

 _Yours, Hermione Granger_

Hermione tied it back to his owl and reopened the window for the creature to fly off into the darkness. Stretching languidly, Hermione went downstairs to the kitchen to scrounge up some food, feeling famished from not eating all day.

Unsurprised she found Harry, Ginny, Draco, and Luna. Rolling her eyes as Draco whistled, "Damn Granger, Theo really got you all good and marked up. He never was happy unless his everyone knew what toys were his as a kid." Harry just chuckled and said, "There's some leftover pizza in the fridge."

"Ugh, Harry you're a lifesaver. Thanks so much," Hermione sighed as she walked over to the fridge to grab a slice out of the box and proceeds to eat it cold.

Ginny finally decides to speak up, "So Hermione, tell us allllll about last night," she states with a saucy grin and twinkling eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well honestly guys… It was a fantastic night. We had a great dinner, and he was such a gentleman. We've made plans to see each other again whenever he's back from his trip for the ministry, but neither of us is sure when that will be." Frowning she takes another bite of her pizza.

"Don't worry, Granger. He had nothing but glowing things to say about last night. Quite frankly, I've never seen him light up so much over one girl," Draco informed her. She smiled lightly and didn't respond to his statement.

Luna grabbed boyfriends hand and with a sly wink at the girls stated, "I believe it's time for us to head home though." Just chuckling at the blonde headed couples antics she wished them well and went back to her room to get a shower and head to bed.

Entering her room she threw off her shirt and shorts and walked to the bathroom to get the water to heat up. Feeling the water, she sighed then stepped into the stream of almost boiling water. Relaxing under the pressure, Hermione went through the motions of washing her hair and body. Trailing her hand down her body, over her raised nipples, she released a moan. Without a second thought, she brought her hand down to the apex between her thighs. Lightly running her finger around her abused lips from last night, Hermione bites her lip. Thinking back to Theo pushing into her roughly over and over, she inserted a finger into her sensitive hole. Moaning loudly, she used her thumb to rub over her clit while pushing her fingers inside over and over. Remembering how Theo closed his hand around her neck while impaling her over and over set Hermione over the edge and she came with a loud groan.

Feeling beyond relaxed, she stepped out of the shower to grab her towel when she noticed the dark tall figure in the doorway, about to scream bloody murder and grab her wand; the figure walked into the light slowly revealing himself to be Theo. Sighing in relief, "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Hermione all but yelled at him.

Theo smirked as he slowly stalked forward, "I just wanted to see you one last time before I leave, so imagine my surprise when I come through your floo to see the bathroom door open and hearing delicious sounds coming out of your pretty little mouth. I couldn't help but stop and stare as you fucked yourself. By Merlin, when you moaned my name when you came I thought I'd lose it right then and there."

Dumbfound, she could only reply, "Oh."

"Imagine that the great Hermione Granger: speechless," Theo announces as he finally reaches her and lays his hand on her hip, pulling her flush against his body. The towel just fell out of her hand and tumbles to the floor. Theo ghosted his lips down the side of her neck just lightly leaving kisses. Finally reaching her lips and kisses her hard and demanding. Hermione immediately opens her mouth and kisses back and earnestly as he was. Her hands reach of to his hair and tangled in it, pulling hard while pushing her naked, still wet body against him. With a groan Theo breaks the kiss and turns hermione around to the bathroom sink counter. She finally got a look at the light finger marks around her neck and the multiple purple and red bruises left across her collarbone, neck, breasts, hips, and thighs. Theo's hand drags agonizingly slow up from her hip, across her waist, to the swell of her chest to wrap lightly around her neck. He forces her to continue looking in the mirror as he undoes his pants from behind her and suddenly she can feel his harden member pressing across her arse. Feeling confident, she pushes back against it, rubbing herself against him. She watches his face in the mirror, as his eyes darken and his jaw twitches.

Without saying a word, he uses his free hand not on her neck to grip her left leg by the thigh and hoist it up on his arm so that she's open for him. Hermione can't help but stare at the captivating scene that she is. Her swollen lips on display so proactively. Suddenly with no warning, he angles his hips and thrust up into her and tightens his grip on her throat. She moans loudly at the feeling of being so filled by him again, and cant help but rock back into him whenever he pulls out. After a couples moments of this, Theo drops her leg and grip on her neck. He pushes her forward, bending her over the counter. She grips the side of the sink and prepares for the feel of him.

Once again he's slamming into her over again, and brings his hand down hard against her arse. He groans at the sight of it jiggling combined with the feel of her walls clenching down on him in a vice grip.

It wasn't to much longer that Hermione was informing him, "Oh god, Theo I'm so close."

"Is that right? Beg me princess," he tells her with a slight smirk.

Barely coherent, Hermione stutters out, "Please. God please let me cum. Theo please."

A hard slap comes down on her ass, and Theo groans, "Go on Princess. Let go with me." With one last hard thrust they both came with groans and curse words. Theo slowly pulls out of her and pulls her up and into his arms. He places a kiss on her head and just holds her while they catch their breath.

He starts talking softly, "I really wasn't coming over her just for this Hermione. I just wanted to see you one last time because I don't know when I'll be back. But you were standing there, moaning my name and my self control just went right out the window."

Smiling, she places a small kiss on his chest where her head is laying, "I know you weren't. It's okay Theo. This is a good way to remember you."

"I can't stay though, I do have to go home and finish getting things together and setting my wards."

"Its okay, really. Just please be safe."

Theo lifts her head by cupping her cheeks with his hands and leans down to leave a sweet kiss. "I will. Just please don't move on. I promise I'll be back."

She just nodded her head, and he finally let her go with a sigh. Walking over to her fireplace, he looks back at her one more time with a small grin before finally flooing home.

With a sigh, she gets dressed in a new pair of shorts and an old t shirt. Hermione heads down the stairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water, and immediately seeing the kitchen full of people. She was only expecting Harry and Ginny, maybe Ron. Instead, she had them and Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, and the Twins. Most of them were staring at her and looked like they were trying to not laugh.

Rolling her eyes, "What this time? Is it the marks because most of you made fun of them this morning."

The brave soul Sirius was spoke up, "Oh no kitten, those are lovely. But you see, you forgot to put silencing wards up when you went up stairs. We heard your lovely screams."

Hermione went pale, and just hit her head against the wall cringing at how stupid she was. But then again she wasn't expecting Theo to pop up.

"Oh god," was all she could reply.

Chuckling, Sirius told her, "Don't be ashamed. We've all been there. Fuck kitten, you've walked in on all of at least once."

Just shaking her head, she walked to the cabinet to get a glass then poured some water into it, to guzzle down. "Well on that note, as you can imagine I am exhausted. I'll be heading to be bed now." She walked out to the sounds of cat calls and whistles.

She collapsed in her bed and promptly fell asleep with dreams of a handsome man invading.


End file.
